


Thunderstorm

by fan_damu_no_ryoshu



Category: Original Work
Genre: For a Friend, Happy Birthday, I try sometimes, Poetry, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fan_damu_no_ryoshu/pseuds/fan_damu_no_ryoshu
Summary: This something wrote for your birthday. It's about our fight and our reconnection.





	Thunderstorm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [megacookie2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megacookie2002/gifts).



> I named this Thunderstorm because honestly, that's how I feel that we are together. Beautifully chaotic, something that will destroy you while you're gazing at it lost in its majesty. I'm the lightning and the thunder. Bright, loud, destructive, will shake your bones, wakes you up with the lack of grace. You're the rain and the wind. You are passionate, you lead through emotions, you can be soft and bring needed water, or hard and powerful flooded the land with the strength of your feelings, your wind can either caress a friend in need or tear apart the people that harm those you love, 
> 
> Together we form a magnificent cataclysm that sometimes crashes against itself. We are needed but sometimes need to take a break so the ones around us can recover from the might of our entities. Cause let's be honest, us by ourselves is a bit much for some people, so put us together and we could drain an entire city of all their energy. And I say this with love.
> 
> So I hope you enjoy the disaster that is written below.

The thunder woke us all

The rain cleansed us

The wind swept us away

The lightning bonded us

 

The fight split us apart

Shattering the earth

Breaking something between us

Sandcastle washed away

 

Silence

Silence

Silence

Silence

 

Lightning struck

Thunder broke

Wind howled

Rain poured

 

Fighting is pointless

Hate is needless

Bitterness is regardless

Together we came

 

Foils to one another

Ice and Fire

Logic and Reason

Water and Air

 

Bonded through sin

Bonded through pain

Bonded through happiness

Bonded together

 

_ “To the stars who listen—and the dreams that are answered.”  _

-Sarah J. Maas

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, darling.
> 
> (PS: this was also partly inspired by the storm that was happening as I wrote this, but I channeled that inspiration into writing this for you, so I hope you liked it)
> 
> (If not, I guess it's the thought that counts)


End file.
